Camp Hogwarts
by nep-nep76
Summary: Everything belongs to Rick and JK. Rated T because I'm paranoid...
1. Arty comes! Well, her hunters

:A/N: For the PJo, it's after Titan's Curse but before Battle of the Labyrinth. Bianca didn't die and neither did Zoe. Thalia still joins the Hunt. For HP, it's during HBP. Also, might be a bit of OOC.

Harry's POV

Why does McGonagall have to push us?! Wait, I sound like Ron. Is that, good? Well, I don't even have knowledge if that's good. Hermione will get all teary if I mention Ron's name or "Won Won" as Lavender calls him. I don't even know why Ron likes her back.

[Time skip]

"Hermione," I whined to her, "how do you even surVIVE potions class!" I said to her shocked.

"Listen to the teacher and don't fail," answered Hermione smoothly as we walked to the great hall for lunch. I stared at her with my mouth hanging open. "Umm," said Hermione uncomfortably. I blinked twice, closed my mouth and said to her

"Sorry for staring, but when did start sassing people?!" I exclaimed. Hermione gave the most un-Hermione like answer by shrugging. We arrived at the great hall and started talking. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ron feeding Lavender. What age was Lavender?! 2!? SHE'S FREAKING 16 (:A/N: idk for sure, but I think she's 16, correct me if I'm wrong) YEARS OLD?! I frowned, when Dumbledore clapped his hands thrice and stood up. We all became quiet, and Dumbledore spoke. "Before we carry on, we have 4 exchange students," he said happily. Whispers broke out immediately. I frowned myself and asked Hermione, "Exchange students? It's the middle of the school year?" Hermione frowned in contrast (:A/N: no idea if I used that correctly) and looked at me.

"Very strange indeed, why this late?" I frowned and whispered back a great answer,

"I don't know." Hermione looked at me with a frown and said something that I never thought would come from Hermione's mouth,

"Exactly how stupid are you!?" She said that a bit more loudly than she meant too, because everyone looked our way. Hermione flushed red, while I burned up.

Dumbledore frowned and said "Strange, where are they? They should be here." I could immediately tell that he was worried, so I was worried myself.

Percy's POV

Finally, I could relax. I was sleeping in, when someone pounded on my door. "PERCY!" yelled Grover, "IT'S 12 IN THE AFTERNOON!"

I groaned out loudly and mumbled to Grover, "Please leave, I need to catch up on my beauty sleep." Grover huffed and left. My head hit the pillow, and I fell asleep, to be awoken a few minutes later.

Grover's POV

If Percy doesn't want to wake up, might as well get Chiron. As I arrived to the pavilion, Chiron trotted up to me and asked me "Any luck?" I shook my head.

Annabeth came up to me and asked me "Where's Percy?"

I answered "Sleeping." It came out a bit louder than I meant to though. The Hermes cabin busted out laughing like crazy, Nico and Bianca were also laughing. Athena and some of the Hephaestus cabin mates with Demeter just shook their heads. The Dionysus duo were chuckling along. The Apollo Cabin laughed with the Hermes cabin. The Aphrodite children just kept on gossiping, as if they didn't hear anything. The Ares cabin shook their heads as well. Then Clarisse growled,

"He was sleeping? No wonder I couldn't find him to beat into a pulp." Everyone was chuckling, then Annabeth rolled her eyes and said to Chiron,

"I'm going to wake him." She started walking off, when one of Hermes campers (a 16 year old) called out

"Remember! Don't taaaaaaaake to long!" he said with a smirk. Annabeth's face flushed red, when I said

"I'll go with Annabeth." As we walked of, the Stoll brothers added,

"Prank him for us? Please?" Annabeth yelled back with a powerful

"NO!" and we (Annabeth and I) reached Percy's cabin. Annabeth yelled into his door so loud, that I'm pretty sure the pavilion could hear her. "WAKE UP PERCY FREAKING JACKSON!"

Third Person POV

"Damn," whispered Travis to Connor, "Annabeth's pissed!"

Connor silently said to his brother, "Poor Percy, he is so dead." The other people within earshot silently agreed with Connor. Nico looked confused, and asked one of the Ares campers,

"What will happen to Percy?" the Ares camper looked at Nico and said

"Forgot your new, but to answer your question, when Annabeth gets all pissed off, Annabeth judo flips the person she's all pissed off at." Nico's brilliant answer was no other than "Oh." Bianca looked a bit befuddled and asked the camper, "What is she get's all pissed off at a group?" The Ares camper replied "A group that get's judo flipped." Nico's and Bianca's eyes widened, as Percy had saved her before and didn't want a dead Percy while Nico was worried because he didn't want Percy to die. After all, Percy stuck to his promise, Bianca is alive.

Percy's POV

Why, did Annabeth wake me up? I mean, my dream was AWESOME! I was riding a golden fire breathing lama (:A/N: he he)! But, as my lama was roasting a hellhound, when the hellhound screamed at me, "WAKE UP PERCY FREAKING JACKSON!" My eyes snapped open, and I looked around, then I realized that I was about to fall asleep again, when I heard Grover say "I'm getting Chiron, again."

Annabeth replied (I know Annabeth's voice, okay?!) "Should we?"

Grover replied calmly, "Yes."

Annabeth answered with an uncertain tone, "Go get a Apollo camper, preferably Will." I heard a clip clopping sound, a FAST one, then I heard a shank sound.

My eyes opened wide, and I cried out, "Okay, OKAY! I'm comin!" Annabeth snorted. I huffed, put a Camp Half Blood T-shirt and staggered out the door, forgetting to open it. CLANG! I groaned in pain, then I realized that my sword was not in pen form and smashed against one of the rainbow ponies. Sorry Tyson. I opened the the door, to see a amused Annabeth.

As soon as I saw her face, I asked her, "How loud was the clang?" Annabeth laughed which made me smile. She answered while laughing,

"Probably all the way to pavilion."

I blinked, the sighed out,"The Fates hate me."

Annabeth had a smirk and answered, "Don't tempt them." I rolled my eyes as she start to ramble out random architecture facts. Now that I think about it, can Athena bless her children NOT to be dyslexic?

"Hey Annabeth?" I asked.

She stopped rambling and said "Yeah?" I questioned "Can Athena make bless her kids not to be dyslexic?"

Annabeth frowned and said to me, "My mom can make a amazing curse, so I say yes."

I frowned a bit, then Annabeth started rambling about architecture, so I thought here goes nothing. "So the Empire State Building is abo-" I interrupted her by pulling her into me as I kissed her. I don't know who was more surprised, me or her. But I was surprised when she deepened the kiss. Soon, we were a tumbling mess on the ground.

Then I heard a "aHEM!" We quickly jumped back tomato red, to see Grover with a absolutly amazed but yet horrified expression.

I stuttered out, "We-e-e can explain."

Grover looked at me, then Annabeth, and looked at me again and sighed out, "Keep it in your pants," (cue me and Annabeth blushing harder) "please?"

I looked at Grover, and answered "Sure, but how come you sound like Chiron?"

Grover smiled a bit and said to me, "Chiron has been uh, giving me lessons to make sure uh, no teenage pregnancy happens," he answered blushing a bit. I got up, helped Annabeth up, when Grover asked out of the blue "Are you two, uh-, a thing?"

I answered with a slight blush, "Nah,"

Grover's most frequent answer, "Oh." I sneaked a glance at Annabeth, who was a tomato. Then I had a faint memory of Mr. D saying something about the gods arriving today. CRAP! "Grover, correct me if I'm wrong, but are the gods coming today?"

Grover looked at me, then answered, "Yeah, why?" I paled horribly. Grover looked confused, then it seemed to dawn on him. "Oh, crap." I faked a gasp and said, "Grover! Profanity!" Annabeth started laughing while Grover rolled his eyes. Then we arrived at the pavilion, to see the gods there. Oops, the gods DO NOT like us to be late for their arrival.

Third Person

On Olympus…

Poseidon was bickering with Athena, again. Hermes was stealing Ares weapons, Ares and Aphrodite with talking about something, Apollo was trying to convince Artemis that he was older than Artemis, but Artemis responded by kicking Apollo, where the sun DOES NOT shine, at all. Apollo fell on the ground groaning, with Artemis above him, ready to kick him a few more times. Then Zeus shouted "ORRRRRRRDER!" Poseidon snickered and whispered into Hades ear, "I don't think he'll be a good judge." Hades smirked in response, but Zeus was uber oblivious to Poseidon's comment. Zeus said, "Well, time to meet the demi-gods, let's go now." All the olympians air traveled to Camp Half-Blood, to find a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena missing. Athena and Poseidon both noticed this, but Poseidon wasn't afraid, Athena felt the opposite way. As soon as the gods arrived, the demi-gods bowed respectfully. Chiron came up with a smile, and greeted them. Athena first noticed her missing daughter, then noticed the son of the sea brat missing.

Athena looked panicked, so her children asked, "Uhhh, you good?" Athena sharply turned to Aphrodite, who was gossiping with her children.

"Aphy!" Athena practically screamed. At this, the whole camp went silent, because you don't want a angry Athena on your hands.

"Yeah?" answered Aphrodite.

Athena snapped back, "Do you know if, that sea brat and my daughter, are doing, uhhh, fun?" The little demi-gods looked confused when Athena said fun, but the senior campers knew better, because that "talk" with Chiron about the birds and the bees made a mark in their memory. Zeus just seemed to realize that two demi-gods were late for their arrival.

Poseidon complained, "My son is NOT a brat!"

Zeus has lightning crackling around him, so most of the demi-gods backed away from him. "Those, two, demi-gods, DARE BE LATE FOR OUR ARRIVAL!?"

A different voice answered, "Uh, yes?" Zeus spun uber fast, to see Percy Jackson standing there with Annabeth at his side, and Grover was behind Percy with a scared expression.

Zeus grabbed Percy by his right heel, and snarled at him, "Late again?"

Percy seemed totally unfazed by this and sassed back, "You gonna do something to me Thunder Beard?" At this, everyone (well, almost everyone) seemed worried about Percy's physical appearance. Zeus tightened his grip on Percy's ankle, and the snap of his ankle braking was louder than Mrs. O'Leary's yearly howl, which is loud. Percy howled in pain, which lead Poseidon into fatherly concern mode. Poseidon took out his trident and charged Zeus. Zeus put his hand on Percy's skull, and said to Poseidon, "If you value your son's life, you'll drop that trident." Poseidon, being the caring father was going to drop his trident, when Zeus yelled in pain and dropped Percy on the floor.

Percy, being the awesome demi-god he is, rolled on the floor and stood up with Riptide in his hand, dripping golden ichor. Annabeth and Grover rushed to him and helped him stand up straight. Nico and Bianca shadow traveled to Percy, only to pass out (both of them). Percy sighed and said, "I warned them not to try that again," shaking his head.

Hades looked absolutely delighted that his son and daughter could shadow travel and was about to congratulate them, when he noticed his children were kissing the grass. Hades sighed as well, and said to Percy, "They'll get it down soon, I hope."

Connor and Travis had equal wicked grins on their faces. (Travis, regular font, Connor, italics) "Did you see, _on how they teleported?_ They would be _perfect on toilet paper raids_ and pranking the Demeter cabin!" Percy lightly chuckled at Connor and Travis's antics. Hermes had a huge grin on his face. Demeter looked scandalized.

Percy noticed this, and called out, "Yo Connor! Travis!"

"Yo Perce!" said the brother's in unison (cue some shivers from the young campers).

Percy laughed back, "Might want to run! Demeter looks as if she wants to kill you two!" Connor and Travis just seemed to notice Demeter's rage, and turned pale.

Percy snorted, and said "Ares," (cue Ares looking at him) "Demeter looks to be more scary than you, and she isn't even the god of war!" some of the campers and gods chuckled at Percy's joke.

"Uhhh Percy?" asked Annabeth.

"Yeah?" answered Percy.

"Maybe you should stop making powerful enemies, such as GODS AND STUFF?"

Percy just shrugged, and answered "Meh…"

Annabeth sighed, then said "If you don't stop insulting the gods, I'll put duct tape on yo-"

Percy interrupted by saying, "Using duct tape like is a waste of duct tape!" (btw, Percy is trying to act wise/smart).

Annabeth snorted at Percy, and asked Beckendorf "Duct tape gun, now," she snarled with her hand out.

Beckendorf handed Annabeth the duct tape gun, and grinned at Percy, "Better start running!"

Percy noticed the duct tape aimed at his face, and turned pale. "Um, Annie, we ca-"

Annabeth interrupted and practically screamed at Percy, "DON'T CALL ME ANNIE!"

Percy smartly sprinted away from the angry Annabeth, and was heading to the lake to hide. Unfortunately, Percy's broken ankle made it Tartarus to sprint, so Percy was screaming "OW!" every half second. While Annabeth, put the duct tape gun in full auto, and started gunning and running (running at Percy and shooting him of course).

Percy spun around, and yelled, "WASTE OF DUCT TAPE AND USELESS GADGET!"

Beckendorf and two others (Austin and Jack, both OCs) from Hephaestus got out greek fire flamethrowers, and started chasing Percy, who turned paler than a fine sheet of white paper.

"THIS JUST GOT PERSONAL JACKSON!" screamed Beckendorf (I know that Beckendorf is a bit OOC here, but bear with me for now, please?)

"Why do the Fates hate me?" moaned Percy, loud enough for everyone else to hear, and started sprinting away.

Grover went up to Poseidon, and asked, "You, uh, gonna help Percy out?"

Poseidon looked shocked, then answered Grover, "No, it'll build good character building," though, Poseidon did look a bit smug.

Travis asked to no one in particular, "How come Percy and Annabeth CAN'T have a normal talk together?"

"Brother," said Connor," who even knows?"

"Wait-wait-wait," interrupted Angel (an OC), "you two are brothers! Not twins!"

"Nope," answered Travis. Angel started sputtering.

"Uhhh," said Connor.

Silence lingered in the air for about a minute, when Grover asked, "I wonder what's happening to Percy right now." As if on cue, A male's voice could be heard from the pavilion, "OK OK! I GIVE UP!"

"Uhhh," answered Grover, "was that, Percy?"

"I think so," was Connor's answer.

"Sounds like Perce," said Nico with a sheepish grin, then Bianca slapped Nico across the head and scolded him, then Hades realized that his children were awake. Then Percy came running out of the woods.

Travis's POV

Is that, Percy? Woah, Annabeth, Beckendorf, Austin, and Jack SERIOUSLY messed Percy up! Like, if how homeless he looked, I'd rate over freaking nine thousand! I saw Grover sprinting to Percy. I sneaked a glance at Connor, and his expression (and YES! I know what "expression" means) was absolutely priceless. I was about to take a photo, when I realized why Connor's face was like that. Now I feel bad.

Grover POV

As soon as I saw Percy, I immediately rushed to him.

"Dang Perce," I said, shaking my head.

Percy grinned and said, "The lake helped me, a bit."

"Dude, the lake did not help you."

"Uh, it did."

"No."

"Yes."

After that comment, Percy passed out. I screamed out to the camp, "PERCY! IS um, unconscious?" After that, the camp went into pure chaos.

"IS PERCY DEAD!?"

"ANNABETH IS SCARY!"

"BECKENDORF IS MORE SCARY!"

"WHAT ABOUT THALIA!?"

"OH YEAH! SHE HOT!"

As soon as that comment was released, a silver arrow his the camper where uh, plants, don't, grow? Ok, ok, jewels work out the best for that, uh, part. The camper screamed out in pain, when I noticed that Perce wasn't with me. For a moment, I was worried, then I heard a voice behind me, "Nice shot."

I turned around, to see Percy, looking behind me. I turned around, to see Thalia, with her bow in hand.

"Hey Thals," I greeted her, smiling. Then I saw a group of girls behind her. The Hunters of Artemis had arrived, and Chiron didn't tell us…

 **A:N/ Hey, sorry for not uploading often :(, Also, sorry about this NOT being 5k words. But, I have big plans for this story, so the rest of my stories will be on hold, until I'm far enough to be satisfied with this story, then moving to upload chapters on my other stories. Again, sorry for not uploading. =HyperCharged= is out!**


	2. Percy is smart! Sort of

**Ok, so I forgot to say that Bianca doesn't join the hunt. Zoe, is still the dam lieutenant of the hunt.**

Percy's POV

Ok, uh, mental note. Don't piss off Annabeth...

 _Couple of minutes ago…_

"WASTE OF DUCT TAPE AND USELESS GADGET!" I yelled at Annabeth. In all honesty, I forgot that Beckendorf (and other Hephaestus campers) takes great offense when somebody insults his or his cabin mates weapons etc. you get it. BUUUUT! My excuse is that my ADHD can run wild when I'm in a life or death situation. Don't ask why. And, a duct tape gun is kinda useless. I mean, is everyone THIS lazy? Ok ok, I MAAAAAY or may not be lazy.

"THIS JUST GOT PERSONAL JACKSON!" Beckendorf screamed, at me. I ask myself this question almost everyday, "What did I do to deserve this?" yeaaaaaaaaah.

"They Fates hate me," I moaned out, then started sprinting away, screaming "OW!" every thirty seconds.

I hid behind a tree, then waited. Then I heard Juniper yell out, "I see him!"

"Thanks Juni!" exclaimed Annabeth's voice. Me: …

Before I can sprint away, a piece of duct tape hit me on the arm, and again, and again, until my arm was surrounded with duct tape, "Um, hi?" I said to Annabeth. In answer, she pulled out her knife. I winced. **For those of you who are confused, Percy is trapped by duct tape.**

"Hey Beckendorf?" asked a voice in front of me, who I recognized as Austin.

"Yeah?" growled Beckendorf, still pissed at me.

"How do use the flamethrower?"

"Press the red button!" exclaimed Jack.

"Oh."

While Austin was trying to find the red button, Annabeth put her knife back, and said to the trio behind her, "So, we caught him."

"Yup."

"100%!"

"There is no red button."

"OHHHHH! NEVERMIND, I FOUND IT!"

"Uh, what do we do with him now? Asked Annabeth.

"No idea."

"Burn him?"

"No, tha-"

"OK!" yelled Jack happily.

"No-no-no, we can ta-" I begin.

FWOOSH! Next thing I knew, well, saw, was this, Jack on the floor, Annabeth looking a bit shocked (probably because somehow MISSED me with his flamethrower [not that I'm complaining]) and Beckendorf looking sorry, and Austin looking at his brother in a bit of disgust. I realized that my bonds were broken. I sprinted to safety (Camp Half Blood) to avoid the hazards in the forest.

Grover's POV

As I watched the Ares camper on the ground (you know, that guy who said Thalia was, uh, Apollo), shuddering , I asked Thalia, "Hey, why didn't you say you were going to visit?"

"Oh, I forgot."

Percy sighed, "If you forget this much, how did you pass high school?"

Immediately, like immediately, five hunters pulled there bow on Percy, and snarled so dangerously that most people backed away from the hunters. "Apologise!"

"You said Apollo," Percy noticed. I facepalmed so badly, and couple of others followed my lead.

The five hunter's went red, when Thalia snapped back, "How do you KNOW!"

"My songs know what did in the daaaaar-aaaar-aaaaaar-aaaaaark," Percy sang.

"WHAT!" screamed Thalia.

"Thalia," I sighed, "it's lyrics from a song."

"Oh," said Thalia, but she was still fuming.

"So…" I said, failing to start a conversation.

"Uh," continued Percy, "wait, Grover, you listen to Fallout Boys too!"

"Yup."

"Yippie."

"Why would you continue the train?" asked Thalia.

"Et tu?"

"Percy," Chiron sighed, "that's not how you use the phrase 'Et tu'."

"Oh, wait, it isn't?"

Chiron sighed, "It is how you use the phrase 'Et tu.'"

"Then why di-"

"Wait, that Sea Brat knows latin?" asked Athena.

"First," growled Poseidon, "My son is NOT a brat, and second, I think he does know latin." Some of the campers (yes, and satyrs too) looked at Percy, as if they expected him to know more.

Percy shifted uncomfortably on his feet, and said, "I only know one more phrase."

"HA!" yelled a different voice. "My sons and daughters know more!" people looked at Ares strangely, as no camper (and satyr, except me. I had to do a quest to find a demigod, and I had to speak in latin, but on the way here, a different camper took him somewhere else. I still don't know where he got taken to.) could speak latin.

Percy cleared his throat, looked at Ares, and said, "Braccas mei comedent!" Athena seemed to hold in a laugh, but then it seemed as if she swallowed it down. Chiron however, DID NOT looked amused, but looked disappointed at him.

Apollo seemed to frown at Percy, then muttered something. Percy looked bewildered at the fact on how he seemed like he turned normal. Like he had no burns, except for some of his grey hair, which to have spread a bit. Poseidon frowned, then asked Percy, "Son," Poseidon begin, "I can't keep track of all your quests and missions, and, how did you get that patch of grey hair?" Percy winced a bit, as if calling out bad memories. Then I remembered on HOW he got that patch and what happened during that time period.

"I, don't want to talk about it," answered Percy, but a look of sadness was on his face.

Poseidon looked as if he wanted to continue, but I trotted over to Poseidon and whispered quietly, "Bad memories, multiple deaths of the one he called family died that day." Poseidon gave me a look that said 'Ok,' while Percy gave me a grateful look and smile.

"So, uh, is there a reason you gods and goddesses came?" I asked.

"Yes," answered Athena. "Mr. Underwood, Mr Jackson, Mr. Di Angelo, Ms. Chase, and Ms. Di Angelo, follow me into the big house please." Percy sighed, as if he didn't want another quest. (As a satyr, I could sense his emotions of not wanting another quest.)

"Percy," I said rolling my eyes, "can I just say you sort of hijacked the last quest." Percy blushed a bit, then answered, "how do you know?" in a strange accent. I guess everyone noticed, because we all looked at Percy.

"What?" complained, then he realized his accent. "Oh, that accent?" he asked. When all of us nodded, he said, "I lived in Britain for about 3 years, I had to get that dam British accent down," he said with a slight chuckle, then he started laughing like crazy, and I joined him. Soon, Percy and I were laughing like total maniacs. (Thalia also joined.)

"Wha?" trailed off Annabeth.

Sorry," said Percy after he stopped laughing for a bit, "inside joke," and Percy tried to stop laughing but failed. And I laughed at his attempt to stop laughing. Everyone was looking at us weirdly. After we stopped, the people who were called went to Big House, followed by the gods.

Percy's POV

"Ok," said Poseidon, "we figured this is the time we have to talk to you."

My eyes widened along with Annabeth's. I stuttered out, "I'm not even 14 yet," and Annabeth nodded along with me. Most of the gods looked confused. But it seemed to dawn on some gods and goddess what we were talking about.

"Oh, not THAT talk," said Hermes. I let out a sigh of relief while Bianca and Nico looked at us strangely.

"What talk?" asked Nico. Annabeth and I glanced at each other, "You'll, uh, learn later young one," I said. Annabeth snorted in response. "What?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"Really? A Star Wars reference? Like, really?" she asked.

"Shut up Wise Girl," I shot back, blushing a bit red.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHIP SHIP SHIPITY SHIP SHIP SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP! THE ROMANCE! IT'S SO REAL! SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!" (cue me and Annabeth blushing hard) squealed Aphrodite. **(How I imagine Aphrodite. Don't blame me, you see her like that too.)** "Do NOT!" growled Athena, "put any of my daughters name and ship him with a sea brat!" my ADHD took over and I said, "proper grammar!" Athena spun so fast, I think she could have made a tornado.

"Leave sea brat," she snarled. When she turned away, I grabbed Annabeth's hand and Nico's hand while Annabeth took Bianca's hand and ran away.

"RUN TO THE HILLS!" is what I shouted while running away with Bianca, Nico, and Annabeth. Unfortunately, we were flashed to Olympus. Now, that's bad because we were all holding hands, and Annabeth and I were holding on tight to each other. So, cue a huge argument. I gave couple of earplugs to Bianca, Nico, and Annabeth, while I took out my phone, but on some earbuds, and listened to the album; Raptor.

I was halfway through Raptor II (I finished Raptor) when the gods and goddess seemed to realize somebody teleported us here. When they noticed us, I took of my earbuds, and walked to Nico. I shook him awake, and told him to do the same to Bianca. He nodded. I went to Annabeth and shook her, but she wouldn't wake. I sighed. I looked at Grover with an expression of _how-do-you-wake-her-up-without-dying?_ In response, he shrugged.

I started tickling her like crazy, hoping that she wouldn't kill me. It worked, she woke up laughing, "Percy, stop!"

I responded with an, "not until you say mercy." She shook her head, so I started tickling her harder until, "okay okay! Mercy!" she squealed. Aphrodite promptly fainted. I stared at her for a count of ten, before saying, "this is natural occurance, isn't it."]

"Yup." said Hermes, popping the "P".

I sighed again, "What about the quest?"

"Oh yeah," said Apollo. "Well, wizards and witches are real, and they need your help."

"That's so COOL!" said Nico happily. Bianca laughed happily, and pulled him into a hug.

Annabeth's POV

I was listening to every word, when I saw Grover asleep. The gods and everyone else seemed to notice this, and, they got angry (the gods, duh). I noticed my Mom (Athena) looking at Percy angrily. I guess he noticed, because he turned and flinched a bit.

"Uh, why are you giving me a death stare?" asked Percy.

My Mom just glared at Percy angrier, Percy went closer to me and whispered to me, "I don't your mom approved of the way I woke you up."

I snorted, "Duh, Seaweed Brain."

"Hey," Percy said, "Grover's asleep."

"Ay."

"Do you think the gods are deciding the best way to wake him up?"

I looked at the immature male gods (Poseidon, Hermes, and Apollo) in a small group, whispering to each other. I glanced at Nico and Bianca, and beckoned them to come over to us.

"I think we should stuff pencils up Grover's nose!" suggested Nico. Percy and I chuckled, while Bianca smacked him across the head.

"We should just let him rest," said Bianca. Percy shook his head.

"I say we blast earrape in full volume into his ears!" suggested Percy.

Bianca and Nico looked a bit confused, when Percy said earrape. "Language!" I scolded him.

"I love you too," was Percy's response, then both of us froze. Then we had a staring conversation.

 _Did you mean that? -Annabeth_

 _Yes… -Percy_

… _-Annabeth_

… _-Percy_

 _Will you be my girlfriend? -Percy_

I smiled before mouthing 'yes' towards me. Percy grinned back in return. Then he sneaked a glance towards Athena, who was busy chasing the immature gods when they told her their plan.

"What do you think their plan was?" I asked.

"Knowing Apollo and Hermes," Percy said, "something dirty."

"What's dirt have to do with Apollo?" asked Nico. "I mean, Apollo radiates light, not dirt."

I shared a glance with Percy. "Neeks," begin Percy, "you'll learn later." Nico pouted while Bianca and I shared a smile.

"So!" begin Zeus, (after everyone calmed down) "LET US BEGIN OUR MEETING!" yelled Zeus, as thunder sounded and lightning lit up the sky.

"Drama queen," muttered Percy. I rolled my eyes in response. Fortantly, Zeus didn't seem to care, or not notice. From what I know, Zeus' ego is huge. So he probably didn't notice. Zeus started rambling about something that had nothing to do with wizards and witches, when I realized that Grover was still asleep, along Percy.

I sighed. I walked over to Percy and Grover, rolling my eyes in the process. Zeus stopped talking when he noticed me walking to the sleeping boys. I took out my dagger, making sure it made sound. Grover woke up with a start, then shivered a bit at my grey eyed glare. Grover looked at Percy and sighed.

I started walking towards Percy, when Grover stopped me. "I got this," said Grover, with an evil look on his face. If you know Grover long enough, his plans are pretty bad. And this comes from a daughter of Athena.

Grover took something out of his pocket, plugged in some earphones. Put the earphones in Percy's ears, and pressed play. I don't know what he played, but his body seemed calm, then his eyes opened wide, took out his earphones, and yelled at Grover with pure fury. "YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THAT SONG!" yelled Percy with pure fury. The sound of waves and thunder made Grover twitch a bit.

I walked over to Percy, (I sheathed my dagger too! I won't kill him, yet) and hugged him. He calmed down a bit, and hugged me back. Then, Percy quickly pulled back, and put on his earphones. I looked to where he was looking, trying for a nervous smile. I looked over at his direction, and found an angry Mom, a confused Poseidon, and a hyperventilating Aphrodite. Bianca and Nico had a looks that said, "wha?" and Grover? He was turning pale at the sight of an angry Athena.

"Um," said Percy, "can we just5 get our quest? Please?"

"Sure!" said Hermes, rather quickly. I guess he doesn't want any drama. So, I won't repeat myself. Witches and wizards are real. Chiron will explain a bit more as well. We separated the demi-gods and wizards/witches to different areas after a war.

"The demi-god and wizard war," remembered Percy. Hermes looked mildly impressed, while I asked him, "What?" Percy stared at me. "The wizard and demi-god war was one of the most violent wars fought. What the mortals know as, the Three Hundred and Thirty-Five Years' war. The main reason there isn't much facts is because the gods erased most of the facts from the people in the war, the wizards and demi-gods weren't supposed to meet each other at all," Percy finished. The gods and I stared at Percy, while Bianca and Nico fell into a nice sleep.

"Grover looked at Percy and said, "How do you know that? Only Chiron, some gods, and select satyrs know that. And, most of all, how did you learn that?"

Percy frowned a bit, before saying, "A book."

I smiled a bit, "The great Percy Jackson, finally reads a book!"

"Hey!" Percy complained. Grover smiled a bit. Then out of nowhere, a bright flash illuminated the room, and when I looked ahead, I saw the goddess **(Or is it Titaness, tell me in the reviews plz?)** Hecate standing there.

"Hello children," was all she said, before four more bodies went into view.

 **Sorry for being inactive! I sort of forgot about this story xD. Oops. Plus, I was typing something else as well. If things go wrong, I'll make a stockpile of chapters, and release daily or weekly, I dunno. Btw, if anyone knows any good PJo or HoH AU stories, mind PM'ing me about that story. Fanfiction or Wattpad, idc. -HyperCharged is out!**

 **Word count: Somewhere around the two thousand and I don't know and six hundred count.**


	3. Age change!

**Time to answer a review I got from Guest!  
Q: ****Is there going to be a lot of Percabeth in this?**

 **A: I honestly don't know. I'll have some scenes from MoA (Mark of Athena) and the other HoO (Heroes of Olympus) scenes containing Percabeth, except modified. Thanks for reviewing by the way! Now onto the chappie!**

Annabeth's POV

So, as soon as the 4 bodies fell onto the ground, I looked at the pile, to find a Percy, Bianca, Nico, and Grover. I'm pretty sure that the gods didn't send us here. Like 90%. Anyway, once everyone got all oriented, I noticed Hecate looking at us with a poker face.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson," said Percy, with a goofy grin.

"Percy," I sighed, "she's Hecate."

"And?" inquired Percy.

"She's a Titinass," I facepalmed.

"Oh, meaning?" asked Percy.

"SHE KNOWS OUR ADVENTURES PERCY!" I screamed at him.

"Oh."

"THAT'S ALL YOU SAY?! OH!?" I screamed at him, again. I was about to launch another screaming fit at him for absolut no reason, when he handed me a SNICKERS. Yeah, a snickers.

"Your not yourself when you hungry," he said. I'm not even sure on how he said that with a poker face.

Being the mature demigod, I bitch slapped him.

"OW!" Percy yelped, "how do you hit that hard!?"

"Never insult a bo-"

"Book by its cover, you forced that into my poor mind," said Percy.

"May we please get along with this process?" asked Hecate, with a smirk. That made me wonder, does she know my secret? And Percy's I guess.

"Yes, Annabeth Chase," said Hecate, "I know it."

I started sputtering while Percy looked at me strangely. Bianca and Nico looked at Hecate with wonder.

"So, why did you bring us here?" asked Nico.

"Because monsters have been, ah, stalking you 5, plotting to kill you."

"Why does this not surprise me?" mumbled Percy.

"Be quiet," I hissed, elbowing for good measure. Percy gave a squeak in response.

"Well, I blessed couple of mortals with magic. So they can do magic. Four of the blessed wizards and witches. They created a castle for the kids I blessed with magic. And it still stands today. The greatest witches and wizards are my sons and daughters. Some of them, are just powerful. Don't ask. The magic should be able to block your scent, a lot of it, but not all."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "There's more to it, isn't there?"

"Yes, Nico and Bianca will be 20."

"Okay, wait, what?"

"I CAN DRINK COFFEE NOW!"

"Mr Underwood, you'll be 50 in Satyr years, friendly tip. Bye." Then it went all black.

Percy's POV.

That was interesting, I guess. But hey, all I had in mind was the fact that I gave Annabeth a snickers, her face! I looked at my surroundings, to be in the middle of the street with a man with black clothes with a woman like him. I looked around a bit to find Grover, and he passed out. Typical. Annabeth looked the same. I stood up shakily, when I saw some people in bathrobes looking at us.

"Are you kids and your older friends okay?" one of them asked.

"Uh, yeah," I responded.

"First time apperating?" another asked.

"Yeah," I said.

I turned to my friends, and sighed, neither awoke yet. This is going to be long day. I turned to Grover, and said, "Oh look, I found Pam!" I felt bad after saying that.

Grover woke up at light speed, and glared at me murderously."FOR THE LAST TIME!" he yelled at me, "IT'S PAN!" Oops.

"Sheesh mate," I grumbled, "no need to be a girl on her, ah, time of month."

"Dirty minded!" Grover sang.

"Shut up," I said to him. The wizards and witches gasped, like "shut up" is equal to "#$%^*(*&$^*^*&*(*#(%^#)*&$" in English. I mean seriously? One of the wizards sprinted towards us with another wizard on his tail.

"Oi!" one of them called out, "follow us, we're supposed to debrief you people."

"One problem," I called back.

"What?"

"Some of our friends are, sleeping."

 **A Very Unhealthy Time Skip Later… Don't ask about the time skip name.**

"Ok," I asked at a home that appeared out of NOWHERE between two buildings, "who are you?"

One of the wizards grinned at me, "I'm Sirius Black."

I gaped at him, "Are you Sirius?"

Annabeth glared at me, then smacked me on the head. "He's always like this," she said matter of factly.

"Yup!" said Grover (who looks OLD).

Nico and Bianca responded with an, "Always."

"Hey!" I complained, fake pouting.

Annabeth laughed, and kissed me on the cheek. I turned a bit red, and turned into a tomado after Sirius whistled. The other Wizard smacked him on the head and told him to behave. Then somebody 'ahmed' behind us. I shared looks with Annabeth, then we seemed to realize that we had a bit of company we forgot. Oops.

I slowly turned around, to find questioning glares from Grover, Bianca, and Nico. I guess the age thingy Hecate used made them more mature.

"How long have you been hiding this from us?" Grover questioned, his glare, murderous? Grover, buddy? You in there?

"Oh, maybe only an hour?" I said sarcastically.

"Mmm hmm," said Nico sarcastically, nodding his head.

"He's telling the truth," sighed Grover.

"Oh, 'kay?"

"How about we give talk about romance later?" suggested the other Wizard.

"Who are you though?" asked Nico.

"Remus Lupin," grinned the Wizard.

"Hi," said Bianca.

"So anything we should know about you?" I asked.

"I'm a werewolf," said Remus, his grin fading a bit. We kind of just stood there, not doing anything. Then glanced at each other, then shrugged and looked at Sirius.

"I'm a child of Hecate," said Sirius.

"So you know about Camp?" I said with a grin.

"Yup."

"Nice."

"What are we talking about?" I asked.

"No clue!" yelped Sirius. I started laughing, while everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Boys," said Bianca, rolling her eyes.

When she got questions glances from Nico, Grover, and Remus, she sighed. "Only Percy and Sirius are being idiots."

"Hey!" Sirius and I complained at the same time.

"Too true," said Annabeth.

I pouted, then Annabeth laughed and kissed me on the cheek, then I stopped pouting.

 **Another time skip, yippee**

"So," I started, "these wands do magical things?"

"Yes," trailed Remus.

"What are the limits?" I asked.

"It varies on each wizard and witch," stated Sirius.

Remus looked at him, shocked. "How do you know that?"

Sirius grinned, "Remember that prank? Involving freezing Hogwarts?"

"Yeah," said Remus, "wait, that was supposed to be a prank?"

"And how James thought I was dead? Well, What happened was that I overextended my magic core. That's why I was MIA from Hogwarts for a week."

"Oh."

I looked at my wand, and remembered what my Dad once told me in a dream that I never told anyone about.

 _Perseus, your fatal flaw is loyalty. You have great strength in you. However, great strength comes with a price, your fatal flaw of loyalty. The great strength inside of you, activates when you're very angry, or someone threatens one you love or care about. Don't let your loyalty get the best of you._

 _Oh, and one last thing. You have a cousin. The Mist has done a great job of hiding some of your past, involving your cousin. Your cousin is also destined for great things. I would like to tell you a lot more, but the Fates forbid me from doing so._

In all honesty, I noticed a lot more, trying to find my cousin, but no luck. Maybe because I asked them if their last name was Jackson. I may never know.

"Perce? We're to Hogwarts," said Grover.

"Oh."

"Did you even listen to what we were talking about?" asked Annabeth.

"No… was I supposed too?" I asked.

"OH MY GODS PERCY!" screamed Annabeth.

"NEXT TIME, YOU WILL LISTEN, OR I'LL FORCE YOU TO MEMORIZE THE DICTIONARY, THESAURUS, AND TELL YOUR MOM ABOUT ALL THOSE F's YOU GOT!"

Oh crap. If my Mom finds all those F's, bye bye camp, hello school.

"I-I-I'll l-l-l-listen!" I stuttered out.

"Good."

"In all honesty, reading the thesaurus and dictionary doesn't sound that bad, and memorizing them is not too hard," said Remus.

Nico and I stared at him. Then we looked at eachother, then we kind of stared at him again.

"Okay, so off to Hogwarts we go?" I asked.

"Yup," said Sirius with a grin.

"Nice," said a grinning Nico.

 **Sorry the Chapter isn't very long :\ my muse hasn't been hitting it lately, and, yeah… Sorry.**


End file.
